


that’s what I’m thinking of now

by sevendeadlyfun



Category: My Mad Fat Diary
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-09
Updated: 2014-07-09
Packaged: 2018-02-08 03:43:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,122
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1925490
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sevendeadlyfun/pseuds/sevendeadlyfun
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><i>How the fuck is this even real? Seeing him fully clothed and keeping her composure was hard enough. Rae thought he was a fucking vision just sitting at the pub not doing much in particular. Stretched out on a messy bed in the late morning sun totally nude? He’s a sex wizard. A delicious, delicious sex wizard.</i> Rae catches Finn taking matters into his own hands.</p>
            </blockquote>





	that’s what I’m thinking of now

**Author's Note:**

> A sort-of follow-on to my story [trembling way down inside](http://archiveofourown.org/works/1710194). Written for [Bethany](http://learningacceptanceme.tumblr.com/) who really wanted a wank fic with a focus on Finn's hands. Title taken from the poem [R&R](http://www.poetryfoundation.org/poem/240654) by Brian Turner.

Dragging her feet hasn’t slowed her down enough. Even though she’s called him and asked if they could talk, she doesn’t know what the fuck she’s going to say to him. Isn’t really properly sure in her own mind what all’s happened or why he rabbitted out of the chippy in such a hurry after the debrief that wasn’t.

“Bloody buggering fuck, Rae,” Archie hisses in her ear before he walks away. “He saw you two last night.”

How to explain to Finn that she hadn’t asked Chloe to kiss her but she’d liked it all the same? How to tell him that liking Chloe’s kiss didn’t mean she didn’t want his kiss as well? Maybe he won’t fancy a girl who kissed other girls, one who liked the taste of their lips (slightly sticky with lip gloss but sweet for all that)  and the feel of another pair of tits pressed tight against her own? Standing at his front door, she knocks as lightly as she can and waits for an answer- hoping against hope it won’t be his -

“Mr. Nelson, hiya,” she says, biting her lower lip. Of course it’s him. Of course.

He tells her to head on up, no need to be shy - she knows where Finn’s room is and all that. Probably she should have just refused. Walked away and called later to say she was ill or had to head back to France or Mars or somewhere else where she wouldn’t be available to explain to the fittest boy in Lincolnshire why she’d been getting off with her best mate at a rave. She doesn’t really know how to explain that to Mr. Nelson without actually explaining it so she heads up the stairs, moving at almost a creep to delay reaching his room.

Later, when she thinks back, she’ll remember hearing a bit of a squeak. Definitely a bit of a squeak and a sort of soft shushing noise that didn’t really catch her ears at the time. Oh it will from now on, she thinks - but at the time, it was lost in the thud of her heartbeat and the jitter of her legs as she climbed the stairs.

Standing outside Finn’s bedroom, Rae stares at the door. It isn’t closed properly and she can see a sliver of sunlight shining through the gap between the door and the doorframe. Maybe he was asleep? Maybe he’d decided he was too wrung out from the rave and he’d decided to sleep it off? No need wake him - it’s cruelty, really, when she thinks about it. She’ll just peek in and be off.

Leaning forward to see ‘round the door it’s clear to Rae that whatever she might have thought - Finn is definitely not asleep.

How the fuck is this even real? Seeing him fully clothed and keeping her composure was hard enough. Rae thought he was a fucking vision just sitting at the pub not doing much in particular. Stretched out on a messy bed in the late morning sun totally nude? He’s a sex wizard. A delicious, delicious sex wizard.

Closing her eyes and turning away from the door, she tries taking deep breaths to calm down. She needs to not be here. Or she needs to hide. She needs to hide not here. She can’t imagine walking away, though. Apart from not seeing Finn doing whatever the hell he was planning on doing,  what the hell could she say to Mr. Nelson, other than the truth, that would get her out of here without too many questions? _Sorry to dash but I caught your son with his cock out and I need to run home to rub one out_  - not quite the graceful exit she had in mind when she came up here.

“Rae.”

Her eyes fly open at the sound of Finn moaning her name. Bloody fucking hell. She must have imagined it. So damn eager for a taste of him that she’s hallucinating this whole scene. Turning back to the door, she stares closely at him - his feet planted flat on the bed, legs spread wide, hips thrusting upwards. No way could any hallucination of hers be this detailed.

Biting her lip to hold back a groan, she watches wide-eyed as his hand strokes slowly up and down the length of his cock. The tip glistens in the sunlight, and he hisses as his fingers glide up through the shining wetness. His arm trembles, the muscles and veins in his hand standing out in stark relief as he shakes under his own touch.

Holy Lord Jesus Christ, he’s gasping for air and Rae thinks she might die a little bit as his eyes flutter closed, head falling back towards the bed. His lower lip catches between his teeth as he’s panting out his pleasure now, little growls that went straight to her belly and sparked along her skin.  Moving faster now, Finn’s nearly bent in half as his hips twitch,  the muscles of his stomach bunching and relaxing in time with his thrusts. Pushing her hand down to her throbbing cunt, her own hips moving in an unconscious echo of his rhythm, Rae can’t stop the soft moan that escapes her bite-swollen lips. She stares at the movement of his hand, the clench and release as he fucks into his fist, and watches the erratic jerk of his body as he comes.

He swears, calling out her name like a prayer to heaven and trailing his hand down to squeeze lightly at the base of his cock. The tension leaves his body as he uncoils, stretch lax across the expanse of his bed. She thinks she can smell the salt of his sweat from here and she wonders about the taste of his skin. Leaning her forehead against the doorframe, Rae shudders with desire and wishes she’d been brave enough to join him.

“Finn?” she calls out, praying he won’t notice the hoarseness of her voice. “Your Dad said I should just come up. You all right?”

“Yeah. Just - I just need a minute, okay?” His voice sounds different than it did when he moaned her name. She wonders if her name always sounds special in his voice or if she just imagines that it does.

She turns her back to the door as he stands up. Peeping and getting caught peeping are two different things altogether. Besides, what if he were upset to be watched? Hard enough to explain what happened between her and Chloe. She can’t imagine trying to explain this as well.

“Hiya.” she hears behind her and turns to meet his gaze. “Rae, I’m - I’m glad you called.”

“Yeah,” she tells him with a smile. “Me, too.”

 

 


End file.
